Last Words
by maxwave
Summary: When one team member has to choose his/her last words, what will they be? Series of oneshots.
1. Emily to Hotch

_**This is my first FanFiction and my mother language is German and not English. So please don't be too harsh with grammar and spelling mistakes. **_

**_I got the idea from a NCIS FanFiction that I've read a while ago. I tried to find it now to credit the author, but somehow it must have been removed. _**

**_I have a few more of these written and if you like them, there will be more to come._**

**_Please read and review!_**

**_- max_**

_Emily to Hotch_

The moment he saw her tortured body on the ground, he knew that it was over. He was too late. He kneeled down beside her. When she noticed him, she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Aaron," she whispered, her voice filled with pain. "You found me. I know you would."

Hotch was trying to hold back the tears, but he failed.

"You have to fight, Emily, the ambulance is going to be her soon," he sobbed.

Emily smiled weakly.

"Look at me, Aaron, please, just look at me," she pleaded.

"This is not your fault. It just happened. Please, stay with me. Don't leave me alone."

He noticed that it took her a lot of strength to speak. He knew that this would be her last wish. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She winced, but the smile didn't disappear from her face. For a few moments, they just lay there in silence.

"I have to tell you something," Hotch suddenly said. "From your first day in the office, I was a pain in your ass. I looked at you like an intruder, like you didn't belong there, and I let you feel it-"

"Aaron, you don't need to", she interrupted him. Hotch shook his head.

"But I have to, before it's too late. I want you to hear this,"

Emily looked at him. She wanted to nod when she suddenly started coughing violently. They both knew that she was struggling to take her last breaths. She took his hand.

"I know, Aaron, I know."

Then she was gone.

* * *

Hotch stood next to the ambulance when Derek approached him. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hotch; I know how much she meant to you, man."

He didn't respond; his eyes still lingered on the spot where Emily passed away moments ago. Derek was about to turn around when he remembered something.

"A medic said that her last words were "I know". What did she mean?"

At first, Hotch didn't respond. Then he looked at Derek with tears in his eyes.

"I was about to say that I love her."


	2. Garcia to Morgan

_Garcia to Morgan_

"Don't do this to me, baby girl, come on, wake up", Morgan cried when he pulled Garcia's lifeless body out of the car. He put her softly on the ground.

"Come on, Penelope", he whispered in her ear. Her eyes flew open as if she had heard him. They were drifting which Morgan noticed immediately. Desperate, he tried to get her attention, to find a sign that everything is going to be okay.

"Where am I", Garcia said with a confused and weak voice.

Morgan tried to calm her. "Don't talk, Baby Girl, save your strength, everything is going to be alright." But when Morgan noticed the heavily bleeding wound, all his hope was gone. All he could do now is to stay with her during her last moments. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"I'm going to die, right?" Garcia sobbed. Morgan could feel his heart break.

"No, I told you, you're going to be alright", he said. Garcia didn't say anything, but they both knew that he was lying.

"Toto, I've a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore. I must be over the rainbow", Garcia whispered.

Morgan looked up and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh, why can't I?"


	3. JJ to Rossi

_JJ to Rossi_

Is there a life after death?

It would be reassuring to know that death was not the end, but only a passage.

But does he deserve to go to heaven?

Rossi has a lot of things to take with him to the grave, and the only thing he can do is hoping to receive the forgiveness of the "Man up there".

Rossi thought about this a lot.

He was praying every single day that he would be able to go to heaven.

He didn't get any rest since the moment life had vanished out of the most beautiful blue eyes in the world, and Jennifer Jareau, the love of his life, had spoken her last words:

"See you in heaven."


	4. Morgan to Reid

_Morgan to Reid_

"That's not how I pictured it."

Reid stopped reading a book out loud. 'A Gentlemen's Game' by Greg Rucka. Definitely not one of his favorites. He looked over to Morgan who was lying in a hospital bed. It was _his _favorite: The main character was a though and pretty MI5 babe. Those were Morgan's words.

"What?" Reid asked.

"I said", Morgan started again, his voice calm, "That's not how I pictured it."

Reid shot Morgan a puzzled look.

"That's not how you pictured what?"

Morgan didn't answer right away. He was weak; it took a moment to get his voice to work.

"My death. That's not how I pictured my death."

Reid remained silent. He stood up, walked across the room and sat down right next to him.

"Morgan…" he started.

"Don't, kid. I know it. I can feel it."

"Do you want me to call someone?" Reid said with a gloomy tone.

After a short pause, Morgan said: "No, I don't want them to be here. They don't have to see this."

Reid understood. Morgan didn't want them to see him die. They stayed silent for a few moments. Morgan's breathing became weaker; he had trouble keeping his eyes open. He was afraid to close them. What if he would never open them again? After a few more minutes, though, he lost that battle. Reid's presence seemed to calm him down.

"Then, how did you picture it?" Reid suddenly asked.

A small smile started to appear on Morgan's face.

"Well, I never thought I'd die of old age. I always figured I'd go out like Cagney in "White Heat", fiery explosion. Or Redford and Newman in "Butch Cassidy", a hail of bullets. That would be great."

Reid couldn't help, but smile. Then, the heart monitor started beeping. He jumped up trying to get a doctor when a hand grabbed him. He looked down at Morgan who had his eyes still closed.

"Preferable saving two women and three kids."


	5. Hotch to JJ

_Hotch to JJ_

He felt an unbearable pain in his chest

When the bullet struck him.

He tasted his own blood

When he fell to the ground.

He smelled a hint of vanilla coming from her hair

When she rushed to his side.

He saw her beautiful blonde hair

When she took his hand.

He heard her soft, worried voice

When she told him to stay with her.

He felt his heart break

When he realized he couldn't do that.

He tasted her tears

When they dropped on his face.

He smelled her fear

When he was struggling to stay conscious.

He saw her beautiful blue eyes

When he had to close his forever.

He heard his own voice

When he spoke his last words:

"I will always love you."


	6. Emily to Garcia

_**Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update more, but please review. I can't learn anything if you don't. **_

**_This chapter contains spoilers for the episode "Demonology". _**

**_I hope you'll like it._**

_**- max**_

_Emily to Garcia_

Although she knew that her life would be over soon, she opened her mouth to speak:

"Garcia," she said. "Never do anything that you'll regret later. Life's too short."

Garcia stroke Emily's hair softly before she answered.

"Did you do anything that you regret?"

Emily took a deep breath before she answered. She never wanted to tell her, but obviously, dying loosened her lips.

"I was pregnant when I was 15. That was my only chance of having kids. And I missed it."

Garcia was shocked, but she tried her best to hide it. Right now, she needed to comfort a friend.

"You were 15. Everyone would understand." Tears came up in Emily's eyes.

"Everyone, but the baby. I killed it."

They both cried together. After a few moments, though, Garcia saw hope in Emily's eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked.

"If I go to heaven, maybe I'll meet my baby's soul."

Emily closed her eyes.

"And then, I can apologize."


	7. Reid to Rossi

_**I had a really creative day, I wrote 5 new ones. You'll get them one at a time. **_

**_By the way, this new chapter and Chapter 4 have lines from the NCIS episode "Chimera". I forgot to mention that. NCIS fans may notice it. They'll also notice that the situation in which the words were said was completely different. _**

**_Hope you'll like it._**

**_- max_**

_Reid to Rossi_

"Come on, Reid, talk to me," Rossi exclaimed as he tried to stop the blood flow. Reid's eyes were wide open in shook, his expression showed his pain.

"Reid, you have to stay with me." Rossi's hands were covered in blood, but it didn't stop him from trying.

"Kid, are you with me?" Rossi started to get worried.

Although Reid was losing a lot of blood, he seemed suddenly relaxed. The pain seemed to have vanished. He looked at Rossi in a peacefully manner.

"Reid, can you talk?" Rossi felt as if Reid perfectly understood his question, but he made no attempt to speak.

"I can't stop the bleeding." A slight hint of panic started to come up in Rossi's voice.

"Rossi." Reid's voice rang through the silence.

"Spencer, it's going to be alright." Rossi wanted to calm him down, but Reid didn't appear to panic. He was relaxed.

"Dave, will you honor my last wish?" Reid asked quietly.

"Of course, kiddo."

"I want to go like Chaplin in "The Gold Rush"?

Although he seemed amazingly calm, Rossi knew that Reid wouldn't live more than a few moments.

"How did he die?"

"Silently."

Rossi couldn't deny a dying man his last wish. They sat in silence until his heart stopped beating.


	8. Morgan to Hotch

_**I want to thank everybody who has reviewed so far. I'm really happy that you guys seem to like this story. **_

**_For me, this chapter is one of the most realistic ones. I can picture Morgan saying that to Hotch. _**

**_Read and Review_**

**_-max_**

_Morgan to Hotch_

He only saw Morgan's body falling to the ground when a shot rang through the night. He pulled the trigger three times; it has almost become a natural reaction for him. He only watched the UnSub go down from the corner of his eye because all his attention was turned to Morgan. His heart skipped a beat when he saw him lying there: His face was covered in blood and his eyes were empty. He would have thought that he was dead if he hadn't seen his chest move up and down. Hotch breathed out a sigh of relief. Morgan was alive. "For now", he thought sadly.

"Hotch?" Morgan's eyes fixated on his boss, his voice was thin.

"I'm here", Hotch answered. He was afraid that his voice would break.

"Did you get him?" Morgan asked quietly. Hotch looked at the UnSub for a moment noticing the pool of blood forming around his dead body.

"Yeah, I got him."

Morgan's body relaxed. He closed his eyes slowly.

"Good."


	9. Reid to JJ

_Reid to JJ_

"Take me." Reid's voice was soft; almost a whisper.

"No. Reid, don't," JJ said in panic. Her hair was reddish due to the blood coming from a cut on her forehead. She tried to hold Reid back with her left arm. Her right one was useless. Broken.

"Okay, hero. You die, you save the others." The voice was harsh, emotionless, cold. It mirrored its owner perfectly. The man pointed a gun at Reid's head.

"We'll go outside. Your little girlfriend doesn't need to see this. But the press needs to. Another dead hostage may show them that we mean it."

JJ wanted to scream, to cry, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was "Spence".

Reid turned around, looking at her blue eyes. Right before he was pushed outside the room, JJ heard the words that she'll never forget:

"I really liked you, JJ. A lot."

**I really wanted to do a Reid/JJ chapter, so this is what came out of it. I figured that after the Cyrus thing, Reid felt really guilty that he let Emily take the beating, so that he wouldn't let that happen again. (NCIS fans may notice that his last words were from Kill Ari 1 and 2)**

**Please review!**


	10. Garcia to Hotch

_**This is just a short one for fun. I wanted to do a chapter with dialogue only. Then, I remembered that Garcia and Hotch don't really have a close relationship. She always calls him "Sir" and he never talks to her about private things. So this is why this one is not really emotional and sad. **_

**_Reviews would be wonderful, not only for this chapter, but the previous ones as well._**

**_- max_**

_Garcia to Hotch_

"Lay down. Don't move. Breathe slowly."

"Yes, sir."

"The ambulance is going to be here soon."

"Yes, sir."

"Garcia?"

"Sir?"

"Now is situation to be frank."

"Of course, sir."

"Garcia, don't call me sir."

"Sorry, sir. – Right."

-

"You said I may be frank, Hotch."

"Yes, Garcia."

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Your new haircut sucks."


	11. Rossi to team

**_Okay, I had hoped to get a few more reviews since I have published more chapters than I have gotten reviews. I was thinking about stopping to write, but then there are some people who like this story. Besides, _I _really enjoy writing these, so you're not gonna get rid of me that easily. This is the last chapter that I've already written, but I got lots of ideas for new chapters._**

**_So, like always: Read, have fun, maybe cry a little, and review!_**

**_- max_**

_Rossi to team_

They were standing in the hospital for what seemed like hours:

JJ and Garcia had their heads leaning on Emily's shoulders; she was sitting in the middle. Although they all had their eyes closed, they didn't dare to sleep.

Morgan was sitting two seats away, praying.

Reid was standing in a corner, an almost full coffee cup he had gotten over an hour ago in one hand.

Hotch was standing right in front of the door with the "Restricted" sign like he was trying to summon the doctor.

The only thing on their minds was Rossi.

When the door opened, all eyes were directed at the man coming out. He shook his head.

The shock was visible.

There was so much they wanted to tell Rossi, but now, they'll never get the chance.

As each member was caught in their own little world wondering what their last words to Rossi would have been, they remembered the simplicity of _his_ last word to them:

"Goodbye."


	12. Morgan to Garcia

_**So, I have just come back from a three day weekend. I've gotten a lot of reviews over the last few days. Thanks a lot. Someone mentioned that a Morgan to Garcia chapter would be great so here it is. I'm working on more, but I'm a little busy with school. **__**HansonFanGermany: Good to know that there are a lot of German fans here. =D**_

_**Please read and review!**_

**_- max_**

_Morgan to Garcia_

Derek Morgan often thought about death. There are always negative aspects connected with it: loss, pain. You can't blame a person who has lost a loved one for hating death. But they are clouded by their emotions and can't make out what death really is: It pushes us forward. Without death, we wouldn't have a reason to get out of the bed in the morning. Why? There was always the next day, or the day after that. But death limits our time. There is the knowledge that this could be your last day. It forces us to live our lives. So without death, there wouldn't be life.

Derek Morgan was always aware of this his whole life, but how do you explain this to the woman who is crying over your bleeding, dying body.

You don't.

You can't.

All you can do is choosing your last words wisely:

"Take care, Baby Girl."


	13. Rossi to Hotch

_**I know I haven't uploaded in a really long time. I had some health issues, that's why I stopped writing. Now, I feel it's time to start again. **_

_**The uploads will be very irregular, though. I have my final exams coming up. I know that the chapters are always very short, but it takes me a long time to write them because I'm never quite happy. And because they are so short, every expression matters. **_

_**Let the games begin!**_

_Rossi to Hotch_

"Put your hands over your head. " Hotch was pointing his gun at the UnSub. He felt his heart beating faster, his body preparing for the dangerous situation. He wasn't afraid. Rossi had his back. There was no reason to worry. The UnSub dropped his weapon immediately raising his hands. It was easy. If Hotch had thought about this for a second, he would have noticed that it was too easy. For the rest of his life he would blame himself for not realizing this. Because as soon as the UnSub had raised his hands, Hotch saw the second shooter from the corner of his eye. But it was too late. He didn't have time to react. He heard the gunshot before he was able to turn around. He was surprised that he wasn't feeling any pain. But the reason for this would haunt his dreams forever: Rossi was lying on the ground, bleeding. He had jumped in front of him, protected him. Before Hotch could think about it, his finger almost automatically pulled the trigger killing both the shooter and the UnSub. When Hotch kneeled down beside Rossi, he was barely breathing.

"Why did you do that, Dave?"

"You have a son. I don't have anybody."

"But…"

"No, you're not ready to go yet. I am."


	14. Emily to Morgan

_**Ok, I feel a little guilty because I only posted one short chapter after this long time. So this chapter is to seek your forgiveness =)**_

**_Please Review_**

* * *

_Emily to Morgan_

Derek Morgan hated hospitals. It wasn't the specific smell, the sterile atmosphere or the suffering, sick people everywhere. It was the constant presence of death waiting to claim the next soul.

Reid had said that if you don't count the maternity ward or the emergency room, one out of every three patients admitted to a hospital will die there.

Being at a hospital was never a happy time.

And again, the reason for his visit was not a happy one. He came to his least favorite place to visit Emily. Maybe for the last time. The doctor had told her that there was nothing more they can do. He couldn't stand watching her suffer like this, seeing the cancer slowly eat her up from inside. For the last two months that Emily had been in the hospital, he has visited her almost every day. Mostly in the evening, after work.

They would talk for hours; Morgan would tell her the news from work. They laughed about Reid's clumsiness, wondered who would be Rossi's next ex-wife, discussed the pranks Morgan had planned to play on Garcia or smiled when Derek brought new pictures of Henry.

If Emily was too weak to talk, Morgan would just sit there, holding her hand.

Emily had always told him to go out sometime, go dancing, have fun, stuff that he used to do all the time. She didn't want him to stop his life for her. Although she had told him to not come every day, Morgan knew that she enjoyed his presence. Morgan didn't mind visiting Emily in his free time, he liked their time together.

But today, he had this feeling that it would be his last visit.

He knocked on her door, waiting for a second, and then he entered. Emily was in the bed, her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful. Her nurse Amy was changing her IV. In the two months they had gotten to know each other well.

"Hey, Derek. She is awake, only weak", she informed him. She walked towards the door, but stopped next to Morgan.

"She is very weak", she whispered. "She doesn't have a lot of time left. It won't be long now."

Morgan's eyes wandered from Amy to Emily.

"Thanks", he murmured. Amy closed the door quietly.

"Hey Em", Morgan said. Emily opened her eyes, smiling weakly.

"Hey Derek."

"How are you?"

Emily sighed. She looked at him sadly.

Morgan didn't argue. He knew that she would catch his lie. He had never able to lie to her. They talked for two hours, about how big Henry has gotten, or how annoying Reid can be. When Morgan noticed that Emily became tired, he got up, kissed her on the cheek and turned towards the door.

"Good Night, Em."

"Take care, Derek." Morgan was almost outside the door when Emily called him back.

"Wait. I need to tell you something."

Morgan turned around, surprised.

"We both know that this might be my last night."

Morgan wanted to say something, but Emily did not let him start.

"Don't, Derek, please, don't deny it. I just want you to know something."

There were a lot of things that Morgan was prepared to hear from Emily now, but what she was about to say would never have crossed his mind.

"If you ever tell anyone that we had sex once, I'll come down from heaven and kill you." A smile covered her face. Morgan was astonished, but recovered quickly. He started to grin.

"Right, how do you wanna do that?" he teased.

"Trust me, Derek, I'll find a way."

Morgan left her room smiling. He believed her.

* * *

The call came in the morning. He started praying.


	15. Garcia to JJ

_Garcia to JJ_

„Are you family?"

Family. How would you define family?

If you define it as a group of people who are related by blood, then no, Jennifer Jareau was not family.

But do you have to be a blood relative to care about somebody?

Doesn't family mean a lot more than only being related and sharing the same genes?

What about sharing love, jokes and happiness?

What about sharing disappointment, pain and tears?

When you count all this, then Jennifer Jareau would have every right to be called family.

If that would be the case, then the nurse at the ER would not need to ask her if she was family, and therefore if she would be allowed to see Penelope Garcia who has had a tragic accident.

"No, I'm not family. But can't you make an exception?"

"I'm really sorry, Miss, but only family is allowed in."

"She doesn't have any family. But she has me and her other friends. We're her family. Please."

The nurse took a look at a chart. Then, she looked at JJ for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ok, you may go in. Miss Garcia is being prepped for surgery due to a critical head injury. She may still be in Room 34."

JJ lit up.

"Thank you very much. You're an angel."

JJ headed towards the door when the nurse called her back.

"Just one thing, Miss. If anybody asks you, you are her cousin."

JJ gave the nurse a weak smile, mouthed a thank you and entered another floor.

She quickly found Room 34. When she walked in, she was shocked by the scene laid out before her. Garcia lay in a bed with a shaved head and eyes wide open. A few nurses were prepping her for the surgery.

"Who are you? You can't be in here", one of the nurses said.

"I'm her cousin. Please."

The nurse considered JJ's plea for a moment.

"She will be conscious for a few more minutes. You may talk to her."

JJ couldn't believe her luck. This was the second nurse who has shown sympathy rather than just blindly following the rules.

JJ took Garcia's hand softly. Garcia seemed confused, not really present, but she tried to focus on JJ.

"JJ"

"Hey, sweety. What are you doing? Falling down the stairs, that's something Reid would do."

"I tripped over Morgan's dumbbells. I always tell him to put them away, but he forgets."

Garcia paused for a second. Her eyes filled with worry when she realized something.

"Oh my God. I fell because he didn't keep order."

Garcia started to breathe heavily.

"Sweety, calm down. Everything will be okay", JJ tried to soothe her friend. Right then, one of the nurses put her hand on JJ's shoulder.

"Miss, you need to leave now, we have to take her to surgery."

JJ turned towards Garcia again.

"Honey, I have to leave now. You will be fine."

"JJ", Garcia said while her bed was wheeled out of the room.

"I need you to promise me that you'll never tell Morgan what happened. It would destroy him."

JJ didn't say anything, only walked down the aisle next to the bed.

"JJ, you promise?" Garcia asked firmly right in the front of the door.

"Yes", JJ started. "I promise."

The door shut, leaving JJ alone.

* * *

_I know that it's not really realistic that JJ is allowed in when Garcia is prepped for the surgery, even if she is family. But for the sake of the story, let us assume that she is. Besides, who can resist sweet JJ? _

_Funny little fact: The statistic in the last chapter is from Scrubs. I have no idea if it's true, I just thought that it fit in there._

_Please review._


	16. Hotch to Emily

_Hotch to Emily_

Emily liked to think of herself as a strong woman. As a FBI agent, she was used to have to fight her way through a number of obstacles. She could take on the bad guys, as well as the male colleagues who don't believe that women make good agents.

Her unbreakable spirit and hard work got her to where she was today: a member of an elite FBI team.

However, if she was so tough, why couldn't she stop crying now?

Emily hated crying. She hated showing emotions, being weak. It was not who she was, or at least who she wanted to be.

But all this didn't matter, because right now, Emily cried like she never had before. She stood at the window crying because one week ago, she had lost the person she had loved more than her own life. She couldn't imagine a life without him.

Between her sobs, the only word that escaped her lips was "Aaron".

She cried because of him, because of the time together that they would now never be granted.

She cried because God was so unfair, taking Aaron from her when they were about to start a family.

Emily remembered the day when Aaron had asked her to marry him. It had been Christmas Eve, Emily, Hotch and Jack had been celebrating it together. They had been a couple for over a year when Jack had handed her a little present from under the tree.

"Emily, this one is for you from daddy" the child had said joyfully. Christmas was his favourite time of the year and Emily and Hotch had been glad to see Jack happy after his mother's death. Jack had always liked Emily, but after Haley's death, she had been an important addition to his life.

Emily had taken the present from him, finding a beautiful ring in it. Just at this moment, Hotch and Jack had both knelt down.

"Emily, will you marry me?"

"And become my mom?" Jack added.

Happily, Emily had accepted and the wedding had been a wonderful ceremony with all of their friends present. Emily loved her Hotchner boys.

Since this day, her life had been like a fairy tale. And when Hotch had asked her about having a baby, she had been the happiest woman on Earth.

It all seemed too good to be true. And now, she was a widow.

That is why Emily Hotchner could not stop crying.

"Mom?"

Emily wiped away the tears. She turned around and looked at Jack. Aaron's son. Her son.

Emily quickly walked towards Jack, knelt down and hugged him.

"Why did Daddy leave us, Mom?" Jack asked. The sadness in his voice and his eyes ripped Emily's heart out.

"Oh, Jack. Daddy did not leave because he wanted to. He would have never left you. He loved you very much."

"I know" Jack murmured, not sounding very convinced.

"He did, Jack. Your dad will watch over you Jack. Over us."

"But how do you know that he will, Mom?" Jack asked confused.

"Because he told me, Jack. He promised me. You know that your dad would never break his promise."

Jack seemed to be calmed down by this. Emily picked him up and carried him to his bed, where he immediately fell asleep. It has been a tough week.

Emily went back to the window thinking about the last moment she shared with Hotch. She remembered his words exactly, and she always will.

* * *

"_I will never leave you, Em. I will watch over you, and Jack. And our daughter." He had put a hand on her pregnant belly. _

"_Name her Sarah. It means Princess. She's my little princess. I love you, Em."_

* * *

Emily stroke gently over belly.

"Little Sarah. My little Sarah. You're our princess."

* * *

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. I have only three weeks until my final exams, so I won't publish anything until then. **

**Und danke an alle, die mir fürs Abi viel Glück gewünscht haben. Ich werde es brauchen.**

**- max**


	17. JJ to Garcia

**I haven't posted anything in a _long_ time. I'm sorry to say that I will no longer continue this story. I'm uploading the last two chapters that I have finished. I want to thank everybody who has read/reviewed this story. It's been great. I'm not saying that I won't write anything ever again. There may even be some new chapters, but it won't be anytime soon.**

**The last chapter of this story will be up by the end of the day.**

**Enjoy!**

**-max**

* * *

"I hate this job."

This sentence is used a lot of times. The reason for this exclamation is most of the time a mean boss, a bad salary and annoying or monotone work.

Jennifer Jareau had different reasons to make this statement, and hers made all the other reasons sound ridiculous.

In fact, being held captive by a serial killer because of your job is a damn good reason to hate your work. A serial killer who has killed five women so far, but not before he had tortured them.

"I mean, there is the constant travelling, the long hours, it's not that well paid and, you know, this recurring danger is kind of a pain in the ass."

JJ paused for a moment, starring at the blank walls of the small room where she and her best friend Garcia were held. Garcia hadn't spoken in hours; she had sat silently crying in the corner praying to be saved.

"Did you know that I wanted to be a photographer when I was little?" JJ said, not expecting an answer. She knew that people reacted differently in situations like this. While Garcia was not able to say anything, JJ couldn't just sit there quietly waiting for her death.

She wasn't being pessimistic, only realistic. The team had worked on this case for two weeks. The UnSub abducts two blonde women, tortures and kills one of them while making the other one watch and releasing her after it.

Five women had died, the lives of five others destroyed. And JJ and Garcia were next.

"I got my first camera when I was six, couldn't stop taking pictures" JJ said more to herself.

"I should have become a photographer. I could have lived a long and happy life, see my son grow up" JJ finished, looking at her burned hands.

"Stop that" Garcia whispered. "It's not over yet, they'll save us."

JJ smiled weakly. She knew that Garcia was doing the right thing, staying strong, not giving up, but deep down JJ knew how this was going to end. She had already gone through the torture, and now all she could do was wait for the big finish.

The team wouldn't find them in time. Having already accepted her death, JJ only worried about her loved ones. The team would be devastated. She could only hope that they would survive this, especially Garcia, but they would have each other to hold onto.

She worried about Will and Henry. She didn't know how her boys would recover. She thought it was unfair how little time she was allowed to spend with her son.

Her grim thoughts were interrupted by footsteps above them. He was coming to end it.

"Garcia" JJ started, knowing she only had moments left to say all the things she wanted to say.

She wanted to say that she loved them all, what great friends they were to her, that she had a wonderful life.

But it would bee a waste of time, because they already knew that. She didn't have to say those things. JJ thought for a second what she could say, because she knew that those were going to be her last words.

"Garcia, promise me to help Will raise Henry to be a wonderful man. Henry can't grow up talking like Will, nobody will understand him."

She gave Garcia a weak smile. Garcia wanted to protest, but knew that JJ was right.

"I promise."

The door opened. The man entered, looking determined. JJ got up, ready for what was to come. She turned to Garcia, one tear rolling down her cheek.

"Thank you."


	18. Garcia to Emily

**So, I said that I had only two more chapters, but I found a third one, so there will be one more after this. I don't even remember writing this, but before it rots on my computer, I might as well post it. This one was probably the hardest one for me to write, I really struggled. I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody for reading/reviewing.**

* * *

Her world was dark.

She couldn't see anything, hear anything, feel anything.

She merely existed.

"This is not too bad" she thought. If this was death, she didn't know why everybody was afraid of it.

It was peaceful.

She heard a faint voice, almost a whisper.

What was that?

She started to see blurred spots of light.

She slowly felt her body again.

Wait! That was not Death, she realized.

The whisper became louder, more audible.

"Garcia!"

The spots of light developed into the face of a panicked woman.

And then the pain hit her.

She let out a small scream of agony.

"Garcia, look at me. Stay awake, please."

Through the pain that dulled her senses, she identified the woman as her colleague and friend Emily.

"What happened?" She was surprised that her voice worked.

"We had a car crash" Emily sobbed. "The truck came out of nowhere."

The scene started playing before her eyes. She and Emily had been in a car, Emily had been driving. They had been laughing, quoting Brad, the real FBI agent. Then she had seen it, the truck, it had suddenly appeared right in front of them. She had heard Emily's panicked shout, then nothing.

"You're going to be okay, the ambulance is on its way."

Garcia didn't only hear the panic in Emily's voice, she could feel it.

She wanted to stay with her, to tell her that she wouldn't leave her, but she could already see small black dots reappearing, getting bigger.

It was harder for her to make out Emily's voice. She knew what would happen.

"Em, don't be sad."

"No, Pen, no, don't leave me, please."

Her voice was only a whisper again; she could only see her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. The pain was only a throbbing sensation.

"Don't be sad" she repeated "I'll be okay:"

Then the darkness consumed her.


	19. Hotch to team

**So, here it is, the last chapter. I think it is a worthy ending to this story. Thank you to everybody that has read/reviewed this story. It's been a blast :D**

* * *

_4 hours left_

His last meal was a juicy steak with some fries and a beer. It tasted good.

It was weird knowing that he would be dead in four hours, executed, to pay for his crimes. He took his time with the steak, he wanted to enjoy it. Just the way he took his time with his victims

_3 hours left_

Victims. He hated that they were called that way.

After all, they were murderous bastards having killed as well. They deserved death, and he had made them pay.

People should be thanking him, instead, they sent him to Death Row.

_2 hours left_

He had, however, received some letters of the families thanking him for killing these monsters. They knew that he did the right thing. The letters made him feel good.

He spent the last years rereading them, going over each killing in his head.

Deep down, he knew that he was just like his victims: a heartless killer.

But he managed to do some good in the world.

_1 hour left_

Everybody around him was getting anxious.

He sent the priest away. He didn't need somebody to save his soul.

He made the world a better and safer place, his soul was good.

His soul was at peace.

_30 minutes left_

He is in the room now, they strapped him to the table.

He would die through lethal injection.

He wanted the chair, but it wasn't allowed anymore.

He wanted to feel it. He didn't want to be put down like an animal.

His lawyer had looked shocked when he had told him that.

_10 minutes left_

They are just about to open the curtains. He was excited; he would see his team again.

He knew that they would come, he hadn't seen them in years.

Nobody had visited him, not after they knew he had slaughtered ten men.

When he was first accused, they wanted to help him, thinking he was framed.

He gave a full confession in front of them. That was the last time he had spoken to them.

At the trial, he remained silent, letting his lawyer read out his confession. There was no need to say anything. He had said enough through his crimes.

His team was at the trial, they were questioned as well.

JJ, Reid and Garcia were unable to look at him.

Morgan was so angry, he couldn't even say his name. He always referred to him as "the accused".

Emily tried to not show any emotions, but she failed miserably in between and it took her a few seconds to put her guard back on.

Dave couldn't take his eyes off him, taking in every movement, as if this way he would be able to understand how one of his close friends could be able to commit such crimes.

When the curtains opened, he immediately saw them. They hadn't changed a lot.

Sure, they all looked a few years older, but other than that, they still looked the same.

There was no sign indicating how they had emotionally changed after they had found out that one of them had lost his mind and had gone on a murderous rampage.

He looked at their faces.

The emotions were the same:

Disgust, pity and a little fear.

Fear that what had happened to him, could easily happen to each one of them

_1 minute left_

"Aaron Hotchner, you were found guilty by a jury and were sentenced to death by a judge. Do you have any last words?"

"No."


End file.
